Love is Trust
by XrokzyX
Summary: Momo and Toshiro fall in love and get married, and have kids… well twins, after many misunderstandings things begin to fall apart, especially their trust in each other. Can they trust each other again and safe their marriage?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers, this is my first fanfic, so I'm trying my best….and so….reviews plz…_

_Summery: __Momo and Toshiro fall in love and get married, and have kids… well twins, after many misunderstandings things begin to fall apart, especially their trust in each other. Can they trust each other again and safe their marriage?_

** Love is Trust**

"Stop it shiro-chan, it tickles". Giggled momo. Toshiro who was gently blowing in her ear. Then he kissed her ear lobe and pulled away, momo pouted. Toshiro chuckled and kissed her square on the lips passionately, momo replied eagerly. Yes Toshiro and Momo were an official couple now. They were meant for each other as Matsomoto said. It took a lot of pushing, for Momo was shy and Toshiro was stubborn, but they were finally together. As they were so engrossed in their activities they didn't notice Matsomoto come in. "Ne. Tachioooo," she trailed off when she her captain and her cute best friend kissing each other. She smiled. When they heard Matsomoto's voice, toshiro and momo pulled off from each other, both clearly embarrassed from being caught like that. "What is it Matsomoto?" asked the tenth squad's captain, clearly annoyed. "AWW, you two look so cute together, she said ignoring her tachio's question. Momo blushed and said, "Thank you Rangiku-san." Matsomoto grinned." Ne, Tachio when are you going to get her a rin…. "Matsomoto!" Toshiro said suddenly, knowing where she was going with this. "Didn't you come here for something?" he growled. "Oh yea" Matsomoto said. "I was going to ask you if I could take the afternoon off, cuz… "No." Toshiro interrupted. "Oh tachiooo, please, pretty please?" she cried. "Not until you finish all of you paperwork". He said while smirking. "Humph, you're so mean, Hina-chan I fell bad for you, for having such a boring Tachio," Matsomoto said with mock grief. Momo giggled. "I could help you if you want Rangiku-san" said momo in her timid voice. Matsomoto's face beamed. "No" said Toshiro, "she has to do it herself". Matsomoto's face fell was about to protest when momo said" It's alright, I have nothing else to do anyway, since, you too shiro-chan have to complete your paperwork" .Toshiro just grunted in reply and made way to his seat and started his doing his work. " Yosh!" Matsomoto exclaimed.

After three hours of work Matsomoto stretched." I'm pooped" she said. "Alright, that was the last one, we're done." Momo said with satisfaction. Thank you so much Hina-chan!" Matsomoto enveloped momo in a breath crushing hug. "N-no problem Rangiku-san" momo said after she released her. "Okay I'm outta here!" Matsomoto said and ran out the room.

Toshiro slowly crept up behind Momo and grabbed her waist. "Eeek!" Momo shrieked. When she saw it was toshiro she exclaimed," don't scare me like that, shiro-chan. "Only if you stop calling me by that nickname, bed-wetter momo." Said toshiro while hugging her from behind. "Not a chance _Shiro-chan_, "she said while giggling. Toshiro sighed and kissed her cheek. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow." He said "Oooh, what is it?" said momo while turning around so that she was facing toshiro, and looked up. (Yes toshiro is taller than momo) "You'll have to wait till tomorrow." He said slyly. Momo who wasn't in much mood for arguing didn't press the matter, since she was tired. She yawned. "Now let's You to bed." Toshiro said picking her up bridle style and carrying her to his room. Momo snuggled up against his chest and soon fell asleep.

The next day…

_This is the first chapter, hope it wasn't too crappy, there wasn't much fluff in here but I promise there will be in the upcoming chapters. I"ll update as soon as I can. And plz I beg you, in favor for the next chapter, I will be needing reviews, hehe _

_**Till next time Toodles!**_


	2. Breakfast

_Ok this is the next chapter_

_But. but but I need reviews too….._

_**CHAPTER # 2**_

Momo's eyes fluttered open the next morning.

"Where am I?" she thought, and then she remembered that she

was staying at Toshiro's place for the past few days.

She blushed and giggled, as she remembered the activities they did in the past nights.

She looked at Toshiro's peaceful sleeping face.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping," she thought

Momo sighed, and said "My life would never had been complete without you toshiro."

She closed her eyes and leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, when suddenly a hand grabbed her waist,

and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

Momo surprised opened her eyes to see Toshiro kissing her with his eyes closed.

Toshiro was quite please with the stunt he had pulled, and smirked against her lips. This is going to be an interesting day, toshiro said while thinking of what he had in mind for both of them.

After showering and getting dressed Momo and toshiro waited patiently for Matsomoto, and Kira who were to join them for breakfast.

"Hello there!" Kira said as he came up to them.

"Finally" toshiro grunted.

"Shiro–Chan!" Momo scolded, "Be nice."

Toshiro grunted and was now getting impatient, as his lieutenant still wasn't to seen anywhere. He watched Kira talking with Momo; he had said something that made momo laugh.

When she laughed Toshiro noticed that Kira had blushed.

That was quickly forgotten as everyone heard their favorite Fuki-Taicho running up to them while yelling "GOOD MORNING MINA!"

"Sorry I'm late, I had a hair problem. " She explained ignoring her Tachio's glare directed at her.

"Whatever," Toshiro said, "can we please go eat know, I have a lot of work to do."

Breakfast passed smoothly for everyone except for Toshiro, who was so tired of Matsomoto chattering the whole time. If it weren't for Momo he would've left as soon as she started talking.

Toshiro was walking Momo back to her squad building, then he suddenly said, "Um, Momo, remember I said I had surprise for you yesterday?"

Momo nodded.

Toshiro continued, "Well I was thinking of taking you somewhere, so you can dress up if you want…" Toshiro finished awkwardly.

"Ok "said Momo curiously,

Then she smiled and gave Toshiro a kiss, Toshiro taking advantage of the kiss deepened it.

'Mmm, not here Shiro-Chan" Momo said suddenly pulling back.

Toshiro pouted but agreed.

"So I'll see you tonight." He said

"Mhmm" Momo nodded

"Bye!" she waved as he left.

Then she ran as fast her little legs could carry her, to find Matsomoto,

she found her walking towards squad ten's building, she stopped her.

"Momo-Chan" what's wrong, she asked the girl who was panting.

"I need help" Momo said

Matsomoto grinned.

_Ok how was this chapter? Plz I need reviews, I'm gonna die if I don't get any… _

Next chap will be updated soon.


End file.
